


Over the Coals

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Mulder's getting it from Skinner.<br/>Disclaimer:  Nope.  I don't own it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Coals

“You’re not some rookie agent,” Skinner said, his voice cold. “Not green,” he said, looking through his glasses and pinning Mulder to his chair. “So do you mind explaining the circumstances of how your actions came about?”

Mulder took a second to consider, and even that seemed like too long to the man on the other side of the desk. “Now, Mulder,” he snapped.

“Well, sir,” he said, speaking carefully, “it was a routine assignment, as you know.” He decided to keep to himself that it was a routine assignment that should’ve never been assigned to Scully and him. “When Agent Scully and I started investigating, we found out there was more to it than met the eye.” He spread his hands. “You could say we got lucky.”

“You could.” Skinner didn’t buy it, Mulder knew. Everything about him, body language, tone of voice, it all screamed that he didn’t want to believe.

“Yes, sir.” Determined to make this as pleasant as he could, Mulder offered a tight smile. “So, when we turned up the possibility of an alien abduction involved with the murder, well, you can understand what happened next.”

Skinner’s sigh made Mulder think that whatever he was about to say, the Assistant Director wasn’t actually going to listen. Even if it really was interesting. Well, as far as he was concerned. 

Scully, on the other hand, was still giving him hell about the loss of her eyebrows.


End file.
